


BJF - Midnight ride

by Lysambre



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job Fridays Challenge, Comment Fic, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysambre/pseuds/Lysambre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic for the BJF prompt - Midnight Ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	BJF - Midnight ride

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Mischief5

John sits on the bed, his back against the wall, with Rodney in his lap. Rodney leans back against him, riding him, and has been for the past hour, or so John thinks; he's lost all sense of time.

They aren't moving much.

John has both arms around Rodney in a strong and tender hug, and Rodney throws his head back on John's shoulder. From time to time, he turns toward John so they can kiss, or so he can whispers little secrets in John's ear, or just to nuzzle and smell him.

Rodney moans now and then as his hips move faster, as he lets John catch him by the waist and fuck into him for a few seconds. As soon as one of them gets close to completion, they return to their full body hug, both breathing hard but both wanting to make it last as long as they can, longer than they ever though possible.

John's hips stutter, pushing him further into Rodney as if they were not one already, and he can feel Rodney's heartbeat all around his cock. One of his hands is on Rodney's heart and feels the counterpoint of that rhythm, a regular beat, quiet and deep, and he begins to move in synch with it, letting it guide him, first a slow languid rhythm, barely making him move inside Rodney. The more he moves, though, the more Rodney's heartbeat accelerates, and the faster John fucks him.

Rodney knows, he understood when he felt John moving so regularly. He's holding onto John's forearms, his knees and legs working to make him ride along with John.

They're both moving faster now, John's hands moving to Rodney's hips so he can help him follow the beat, faster and faster; there will be no stopping this time.

Rodney cries out and bites John's ear. He's lost the rhythm, his ass contracting around John in a continuous flutter, his heart beating erratically for a second or two, John comes, his lips finding Rodney's as his hips keep moving on their own, and Rodney feels him emptying deep inside him.


End file.
